Aliens are Idiots
by iNobody
Summary: Tart, Pai and Kish are bored. What happens when Taruto finds something exotic and magical? Tart wishes he could be human for a while, and that magical 'thing' actually granted it. So unaware of what to do, Pai, Kish and Tart mess up BIG things...
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**Kish: Pai, when are we going to attack?**

**Pai: Patience, Kisshu. I'm still thinking of a plan.**

**Tart: It's so boring here, though.**

**Kish: Ever since we lost the battle with the mews, we have been lazing around, doing absolutely nothing.**

**Pai: Geez, I'm losing my touch. Humor me, Kish.**

**Kish: Let's see. Oh, heh! Listen to this human shit…There's a mythological creature that humans believe in and it's called a f-far-fairy!**

**Pai: Hm. Interesting. What does it do?**

**Kish: It grants wishes. **

**Pai: Hah! That's rich. Well thanks, Kish. You have officially lifted my spirits.**

**Kish: No problem. Hey, Taruto?**

**Tart: Wha?**

**Kish: (Smirks) Do you believe in fairies? **

**Tart: (Sweat drops) O-of course not!**

**Kish: When one comes, are you going to wish for candy?**

**Tart: Quit it!**

**Pai: Yes, Kish cut that out. Besides, -chuckle- he'd wish for Pudding.**

**(Kish & Pai burst with laughter)**

**Tart: (Blushes madly) Shut up! **

**Tart: You guys are on crack! ((Runs to his room while Kish and Pai are having fits of laughter))**

**--------------------------------------------Taruto's Chamber-------------------------------------------**

**Tart: Just what are they trying to say with this fairy crap? They're making a deuce out of me! Why those no-good backstabbing brothers. GAH! I can't take this anymore! They pick on me just because I'm a chibi. It's not fair.**

**Voice: What's not to be fair, Taruto?**

**Tart: Well for one thing there's—WAIT. Who said that?**

**Voice: (Giggle) Let me introduce myself. I am Mouss, your fateful fairy.**

**Tart: Fairy? Ha ha very funny. Jokes over, Kish, Pai. I'm really pissed now.**

**Voice: Pai? Kish? Aren't those names of pastries?**

**Tart: Show yourself! Stop playing games!**

**Voice: Very well. ((A fairy in white clothes and a black crown reveals herself to Tart)) I am Mouss, your fairy. I'd give you three wishes, but the last time I did that the genies sued me. So you get 1 wish, kiddo.**

**Tart: Psht. You're not even real.**

**Mouss: You can always take a try.**

**Tart: Well, if there's nothing to lose…I wish that my brothers and I could be humans for 100 days, just to know what it feels like.**

**Mouss: Your wish is my command. Now that will be 50 bucks.**

**Tart: WHAT?!?**

**Mouss: This is reality, kiddo. Pay up.**

**Tart: (Mumbles) Here.**

**Mouss: Yuu Pen Jin Sai!**

**Tart: Ugh…where am I? What happened? Pai? Kish? Mmm; (Yawn). (Tart walks to a mirror)**

**OH, CRAP!!! (Tart had no alien pointy elf ears, he was wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt that plainly hung loose around his shoulders, and his hair was released from its ponytail thingies and swooped down to the tip of his neck)**

**Kish: Eh, Tarturo. Why are you up so early?**

**Tart: Look! Look in the mirror!**

**Kish: Sure…but I don't see where you're going with this---OH, CRAP!!!**

**Kish: Where are my ears? What's with this hideously scrawny thing in the place of my ear? AcK! What happened to my clothes??? (Kish was wearing black pajamas and his forest-green hair was tousled and wet from the rain. He had 3 earrings on one of his ear, and he had a huge white belt that whipped across his waist, tilted) **

**Pai: What's with all the yelling? **

**Kish & Tart: LoOk in the mirror!**

**Pai: Why?**

**Kish & Tart: Just do it!!!**

**Pai: Okay, but if this is some kind of practical joke I'm going to smash your head in---OH, CRAP!!!**

**Kish: Heh I don't look half bad.**

**Pai: What am I wearing?!? (Pai was wearing an indigo spike collar, with a dark purple long sleeve shirt that showed all of his biceps and muscles, and navy blue jeans that were too big for him. His hair was simply the same except for a silently stranding bunch of hair by his ear in the place his cloth thingy used to be) GWAH!!!!  
**

**Kish: Ne, I'M HOT!!! (Smirk)**

**(While Kish turned around and admired himself, Pai had rushed to his chamber and frantically searched his closet. He had earth clothes. Tart just stood there, in one place, in the mist of things, thinking about the fairy)**

**Tart: No. Way. **

**Pai: Meeting room. Now. We must discuss what has happened. **

**Kish: Right. Off we go, Taruto.**

**((Kish skips merrily off))**

**Tart: (Slaps his head) Oy…**

**Pai: (Pulls up pants; Kish and Tart giggle) Okay, now. Do any of you have evidence of what occurred?**

**_Should I tell Pai? He would understand, wouldn't he? Oh. I better not. Now, how many days did I ask to be a human? 100? Oh yeah. Gagh, that mentally challenged fairy was real! Ack. Besides, it's looks weird and funny to see Pai lifting up his pants. And Kish looks so darn happy. Maybe this was a good wish…though I can't get sidetracked._**

**Pai: Anyone..? Then I guess we have to just wait for now. Besides, I--DING DONG**

**Pai: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!**

**Tart: DING DONG It's creepy…**

**Kish: DING DONG What is it?  
**

**Pai: I think it's coming from the door. (Walks over) DING DONG**

**Kish: How do you open earth doors?  
**

**Tart: I don't know. On our planet, Aquamarine, all we had to do was verification password.**

**Pai: DING DONG What's this gold little brass over here? (Turns the knob)**

**Voice: FINALLY!**

**Tart: Well **_sorry_**! You humans are ----OW! (Kish jabs Tart in the hips)**

**Kish: Heh heh. ((We shouldn't blow our cover, Tart. We could be handed over to the FBI.))**

**Tart: ((So what?))**

**Kish: ((And be dissected)) **

**Tart: Gulp**

**Pai: What did you come for, earthling—I mean, comrade?**

**Person: Well, I am sorry to say, but you boys are evicted. Move your stuff to the curb. Come on.**

**Kish: Evicted? What's that?**

**Person: Don't play dumb with me. Now move out! Where are your things?**

**Tart: We don't have any…**

**Person: What a strange family.**

**Person: Now I said, move, NOW!!!**

**Pai: DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO, EARTHLING!!!!! ((Fire in his eyes, lol))**

**Person: I-I'm sorry! ((Runs away)) Yipe yipe yipe! Mommy! Mommyyyy!**

**Kish: Hey, Pai. What _did _evictedmean?**

**Pai: It means when human beings kick other human beings out of their own homes.**

**Tart: That's crude. **

**Kish: (Sigh) This is going to take a lot of getting used to…**

**------------------------------------------Jumping for Juice---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tart: Pai, I'm thirsty. Make me some 'pahoehoe (PA-HOWEE-HOWEE) juice.'**

**Pai: Pahoehoe juice? Taruto, we could have had that only if we were aliens. Pahoehoe juice is in a volcano. Humans would burn up if they went in a volcano.**

**Kish: Whoa, that's lame.**

**Tart: So then what do humans drink?**

**Pai: I have no clue. Now leave me to my work, I have research to do.**

**Tart: (Wailing) But I'm**_ thirrrsssttyy!_

**Pai: Shut up, insect. So am I.**

**Tart: (Jumps on Pai) Listen, punk. I want something to drink, and I want something to drink, NOW!**

**Pai: Yeesh, Taruto. Get off me. I'll see what I can do.**

**((1 HOUR LATER))**

**Pai: Ah, here we go. We could go to the grocery store?**

**Kish: Sure thing. How do we get there?**

**Pai: Heh. (Smiles evilly) That's where I come in.**

**----------------------------------------------- To Give an Alien a Car--------------------------------------------------**

**Tart: Are you sure you know how to drive a car? (Back seat)**

**(Kish squirming in passenger seat; trying to get seat buckle on)**

**Pai: Quit your worrying, Taruto. Let's see, shift it to reverse. Reverse…hmm…reverse. Ah, is it this one? (Presses the pedal to maximum power) They go flying back 100 miles per hour and crash into a tree)**

**Kish Pai & Tart: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kish: You almost killed us!**

**Pai: Well so what!? At least these little air thingies (Refers to Air Bags) saved us!**

**Tart: Let me drive!**

**Pai: No! Limit is 18 years of age. I'm nineteen. (Says it rather proudly)**

**Kish: (Whispers to Tart) One thing you can't ever take away from Pai is his dignity.**

**Pai: I heard that! Here we goAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KRASH **

**Tart: You hit a passing pedestrian!!!**

**Pedestrian: MY LEG!!!!**

**Kish: Your fault, lady!!! **

**((3 hours later))**

**Police Officer: What is your name, son?**

**Pai: Pai.**

**Police officer: No, really.**

**Pai: Pai.**

**Police: I know you like pie. Ok, wise-crack, tell me the truth!**

**Pai: PAI!!! P-A-I!!!!**

**Police: Pai, eh? Ok son, show me your driver's license.**

**Pai: My what?**

**Police: Okay kid. We're taking you in. Where are your parents?**

**Pai: They're gone.**

**Police: Aye aye aye aye…**

**Police: Okay son, we're going to the police office to sign a few damage paperwork.**

**((LUCKILY FOR OUR NOT SO BRIGHT ALIENS, THE POLICE OFFICE WAS RIGHT BY THE GROCERY STORE. SO KISH PAI AND TART SLIPPED AWAY))**

**-----------------------------------------------------Store Silliness----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tart: God, he was so annoying.**

**Kish: Your name is Pai, dammit! Why didn't that idiot get that??**

**Pai: There must be something on earth called 'pie.'**

**Kish: Well whatever it is, it sounds like people like it.**

**-Tart sees a bottle-**

**Tart: This looks drinkable.**

**Pai: Prune juice. What in the name of Deep Blue is prune juice?**

**Kish: I dunno. Should we get it?**

**Pai: Gack, why not.**

**Tart: Ey, what about this?**

**Pai: Coca-Cola. Hmm. Let me read the inscription. 'Caffeine Diagnosed. 5 Sugar added.' No way, Taruto. Caffeine makes you hyper and you'll have too much sugar rushes. **

**Kish: Yeah, get addicted to something else, like drugs. Hehehehe.**

**Tart: Shut up! (Punches Kish playfully on the arm) Quickly and quietly slips a can of coke in his pocket**

**Pai: Let's go. (Start to leave when a security guard grabs their arms) **

**Security Guard: And just where do you think your going?**

**Tart: Ouch! Let go of me, goliath!**

**Pai: Teleport; oh yeah. WE CAN'T!**

**Security: For stealing; your going to juvenile jail for 5 hours, you brutes.**

**((5 Hours Later))**

**--------------------------------------------Back Home-----------------------------------**

**Tart: Damn, who could have thought humans were so selfish?**

**Pai: I warned you.**

**Tart: Hey, don't worry. I sniped some food while their backs were turned.**

**Pai: What have you got?**

**Tart: A pack of soda, ice cream, and ramen.**

**Kish: RAMEN!!!**

**Pai: Impressive. Your getting rather sneaky, heh.**

**Kish: RAMEN!!!**

**Tart: Oh, and I told the security guard he was a bastard.**

**Kish: RAMEN!!!**

**Pai: Heh.**

**Kish: RAMEN!!!**

**Pai: Yes, ramen! Now, shutup!**

**Kish: …**

**Kish: OH! In juvenile jail, when we were leaving, I saw these cool green things so I took them all. Hee.**

**Pai: Green things? Show me.**

**(Kish hands Pai $30,000,000))**

**Pai: SHIT! KISH, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE ARE?!?**

**Tart: What?**

**Pai: Earth dollar money! And we have $30,000,000!! Do you know what this means??**

**Kish: We're frickin' rich!!! Yeah!!!**

**(Kish & Tart High 5)**

**-In a month or so, they bought a mansion, all the food you can eat, Pai learned to drive, got maids, and went to school. Pai legally declares that their last name will be 'Cyniclon.'-**

**---------------------------------------------Kish's First Day at Middle School-------------------------------------------**

**Ms. Kayun: Good morning class. Today we have a new student, an exchange student. I want you to make him feel very welcome, okay? He is fourteen, has one older brother, a younger brother, and is really rich.**

**(Class perks up; lol)**

**Ichigo: _A New Student? Great, a rich one. Probably a jerk. Ms. Kayun's classroom consists of thirteen year olds. I have to see this boy_**

**Ms Kayun: Please let me introduce to you, Kish Cyniclon! (Door creaks open)**

**Kish steps in, Ichigo gasps. Kish looks at the girl that gasps, then smirks**

**Ms Kayun: Kish, please have a seat next to Ms. Momomiya.**

**Kish: Sure thing. And my, don't you look lovely today?**

**Ms. Kayun: (Blushes deeply) Why, thank you, Kish.**

**All the girls: Ah… (Dreamily)**

**Ichigo: **_This is not happening. He is not Kish. This is not happening. He is not Kish._

**(Kish walks over) **

**Kish: (Whispers) Hiya, honey! **

**Ichigo: **_This **is** Kish and this **is** happening._

**--------------------------------------Pai's First Day College-----------------------------------------**

**Pai: Says my dorm is Dormitory 2108, and my roommate is…I can't see…the paper got wet.**

**(Enters his room)**

**Pai: Hi I'm Pai your roommate and I'd like to----GAH!!!**

**Voice: What, I don't---GAH!!!**

**Pai: Fujiwara, what are you doing here?**

**Zakuro: I am your roommate.**

**Pai: Gaia! This isn't happening.**

**Zakuro: I don't believe it. Where are your ears? Your clothes, Pai?**

**Pai: I don't know. Something happened. Well, should we start to study together or babble like fools?**

**Zakruo: I guess we can study. But no combat, I have to pass college in order to proceed my modeling.**

**Pai: I lost my power, fool. Why do you think I'm here? Vacation? Sure…**

**Zakuro: Let me lay down some rules down, pretty boy. One, I don't appreciate disrespect. Two, If I don't ace college I'll come back here and kill you, and Three, never do anything without my permission, got it?**

**Pai: Whatever…**

**-------------------------Tart's First Day at Elementary School------------------------------**

**Mr. Gaara: Well Taruto, to start off your day, you must find a partner for the rest of the school year. You'll be like buddies and he or she will show you around. Let's see my list…Who can help you…? Sasuke, Nakijama, no, no, no. Ah, Miss Pudding! She will be your pen pal.**

**Tart: Pudding? Pudding Fon?**

**Mr. Gaara: You know her?**

**Tart: Darn, know her? I—**

**Voice: Taru-Taru!**

**Tart: Shit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Meets

Tokyotigger: Hi, ya'll? How do you like the story so far?

Pai: It's pathetic.

Tokyotigger: Well _sorry!_

Kish: Well I liked it.

Tokyotigger: Aww, thank you hon. (Gives Kish a huggie 3 )

Tart: Kiss up.

Kish: Ne, do you think I look hot?

Tokyotigger: Yes, you look very---HEY!!!!! STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!!!

Tart: Why is Tokyo-San changing color?

((Bicker Bicker; Sound of breaking glass))

Voice of Kish: SHE DID IT!

Pai: Please review this completely idiotic story. Thank u. -.-

Taruto: What are you doing here, Pudding…?

Pudding: It's school, silly! I come here to learn so I can teach my siblings as well as myself! Why are _you _here?

Taruto: Because.

Pudding: Because why?

Tart: You wouldn't believe me.

Pudding: I bet I would.

Tart: Do you believe in fairies?

Pudding: Oh yes! Pudding-Chan very much does!

Tart: Okay, then I guess I can share it with you.

Pudding: I like it when friends share.

Tart: Okay…so-

Pudding: HEY EVERYBODY, ME AND TARU-TARU ARE BEST FRIENDS!

Tart: Keep it down will ya?

Pudding: I'LL SHOUT TO THE WORLD!

Tart: …YOU KNOW YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!

Pudding: Speak for yourself. Wow, I'm still a bit taller than you!

Tart: KEH! SHUT UP!

Pudding: I'm sorry, Taru-taru. Would a candy drop make it better?

Tart: Huh? (Blushes crazily) NO IT WILL NOT MAKE IT BETTER! YOUR JUST TRYING TO—

(Pudding pops a candy drop in his mouth)

Tart: Wha--?

Pudding: Yey! Yup, me and Taru-Taru. Best friends.

--------------------------------------------Back to Kish-----------------------------------

Ms. Kayun: Okay. When you are finished with your homework, class, you may have some free time. Oh, and Kish?

Kish: Yes, sensai?

Ms. Kayun: (Blush) I'd like to see you after class.

Kish: Of course. (Smug grins)

Ichigo: Hey...Kishu. Is that y-you?

Kish: Of course it is, kitty!

Ichigo: What...happened?

Kish: (Smile) I'll tell ya if you gimme a kiss. Yum.

Ichigo: Ugh, never! _Great. He's still the same old pervy playboy. ((Feels a tap on shoulder))_

Ichigo: Yes?

Kish: What's this?

(Ichigo turns around to see Kish holding a pencil)

Ichigo: Uhm, it's a pencil?

Kish: Thanks, kitten.

Ichigo: _Rar. I bet he knows. He's just playing with me. AGAIN._

Kish: I'm done. Can you check my homework, Koneko-Chan?

Ichigo: (Sigh) -Takes the paper-_ I bet he's an idiot. I mean, how could he be smart. He's an alien, not a human..._Whoa, you got everything right, nyaa!

Kish: I have to tell you something.

Ichigo: What?

Kish: It's a secret.

Ichigo: What, what?

Kish: Move closer. Give me your ear. ((Ichigo leans over to hear, and finds herself shocked when Kish kisses her on the cheek))

Ichigo: Kish!

Kish: Hehehehe. You're still as feisty as usual. And one day...

Ichigo: No...

Kish: Yes. One day, I'll make you mine.

Ichigo: No!

Kish: Don't resist, Neko. You _will _be mine.

--------------------------------------------Free Time--------------------------------------

Ichigo: Moe, Miwa! What do you think abou the new guy?

Moe: He's cute!

Miwa: He looks nice...(Blush)

Ichigo: What do you think sensai is talking to him about?

Miwa: I haven't the slightest hint.

Ms. Kayun: Kish, your older brother tells me you have a rather expandable academic mind, so I would like for you to come to Maru Moto Middle School's prom night. It's only for student that are dignified, smart, and refined...Such as yourself. ((Turns a deep crimson...AGAIN))

Kish: Thank you, sensai. Hai! ((Bows, and trotts of toward Ichigo))

Kish: Guess what, neko?

Miwa: Bye Ichigo!!!

Ichigo: No! Don't go!

Moe: Why does he call you neko? Oh, I gotta go! Byebye! ((Winks at Ichigo)) Break the ice.

Kish: (Ichigo shifts uncomfortablly) I got invited to the school dance, and was wondering if you were.

Ichigo: Yeah I was--I mean, maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. What's it to you, Kishu?

Kish: Let's just say, I got some plans, kitty-cat.

Ichigo: Meow! ((Ears & Tail pop out))

--------------------------------------- Getting to know each other---------------------------------

((Pai sitting across from Zakuro, studying on the computer about earth life form organisms))

((Zakuro across from Pai on the bed reading a poetry article book))

-Each of them occasionally stole glances of one another; and finally there eyes met.-

((Zakuro got lost in Pai's deep pools of lavender eyes. His bangs would swiftly soar as he moved his head; ever so slightly))

((Pai stared at Zakuro for moments, not even knowing it. Her body was so slender, her face so soft, soft, yet courageous and free))

-Seconds later they both blushed and got back to work-

Zakuro: Did you know that Japanese poetry write Yuuri Kakana was interested in other races?

Pai: Oh really?

Zakuro: Yeah. He studied the theory of aliens…

Pai: …(Walks over to Zakuro) May I see?

(Zakuro hands him the book)

---PAI'S HAND GENTLY FALLS ON ZAKURO'S AS REACHING OUT FOR THE BOOK; THEY ABRUPTLY SEIZE THEIR HANDS BACK, BLUSH, AND RESUME THEIR WORK---

* * *

I know your sad, folks. I feel your pain. This is a to be continued. I hope you have read number one. I'm trying to upload Chappie 3 of our dear story. I believe there's going to be three more continuations...so hang in there!


	3. Chapter 3: Understandment

Pudding: Taru-Taru, are you going to the talent show to watch me perform my tricks?

Tart: No, I will not.

Pudding: But…why? ((All cute and teary looking))

Tart: Don't do that.

Pudding: I worked really hard to make you welcome.

Tart: No, you can't convince me.

Pudding: For a candy drop?

Tart: No.

Pudding: Two?

Tart: No! Stop trying to persuade me!

Pudding: A kiss from Pudding-Chan?

Tart: No, I--! ((Stops abruptly and blushes))

Tart: I gotta go! (Runs away)

Kish: Hey, koneko, will you go to the dance with me?

Ichigo: No, I'm going with Masaya.

Kish: That fat bastard?!

Ichigo: Don't call him a bastard!

Kish: Why don't you wanna go with me, ne? I'm hotter than he'll ever be! Besides, I'm nicer, funnier, smarter, and cuter!

Ichigo: No your not.

Kish's Fangirls: Yes he is!

Kish: Damn! The fangirls are attacking! See ya, koneko. And don't think this is the last time I will ask you!

-Lunch-

Masaya: May I sit here, Ichigo?

Ichigo: (Looks up dreamily) Of course, Masaya.

Masaya: Thank you.

(Kish steps into the scene)

Kish: Hey, Ichigo. Will you go to the dance with me now?

Ichigo: No!

Kish: Aw, c'mon. ((Grabs her waist and brings her closer in to him))

Masaya: Uh, excuse me, but Ichigo is going with me.

Kish: Shut up, human.

Masaya: I beg your pardon?

Kish: Geez Ichigo, he's so nerdy. ((Still clinging on to her neck))

Masaya: Momomiya-San, can I speak with you.…(Looks at Kish; Kish glares back with an evil smirk) Alone?

Ichigo: Anything for you, Aoyama-kun. (Tries to get up, but finds it hard with Kish nuzzling the back of her neck) Erg, Kish get off of me.

Kish: Alright, Koneko-Chan. ((Let's go of Ichigo)) Bye, honney! (Kish leaves and plops on a seat on an empty table, when suddenly a flurry of people rush to his table and seat themselves be him, Kish smirks, looks back at Ichigo, and blows her a kiss))

Masaya: Ichigo, I am pretty ticked off right now.

Ichigo: Well, Masaya, I'm sorry I-

Masaya: No. Don't start your crybaby excuses. That's it, Ichigo. I can't handle you anymore. It's over. We're through.

Ichigo: Are you b-br-breaking up with me..? (Tears burn in her eyes)

Masaya: …(Walks away and sits by another girl)

Ichigo: …NO! ((Cat ears and tail pop out and she runs out of the school))

Kish: …Ichigo? 

Tukumi: Who cares about her, she'll be fine. Now back to yourself.

Kish: …I got to go. ((Runs out chasing Ichigo))

Kish: Ichigo, come back! Your headed toward the alley!

Ichigo: Leave me alone! I don't need your "told ya so" remark right now!

Kish: Wait, don't go neko! You'll get yourself hurt!

Ichigo: _How can I ever forget about my one true love…Masaya? I can't bear it…I need to be alone, no Kish comforting me, no parents lecturing me, ALONE._

Voice: Hey hey hey, what have we got here..? A hottie. What's your name, sweety?

Ichigo: Who said that?

(( A boy and his gang step from the shadows. The boy had black, glossy hair that hung loose around his strong, neck bones. He was holding a bottle of beer that was empty; beside him was a big, black guy, carrying a stereo system on his shoulder, and on the boy's other side was this skinny, gaunt teenager girl, with appearances as dull as death. She was smoking, and her cheek bones were rusted and sucked in ))

Ichigo:_ The Japan JoyKills! ((A infamous gang in Tokyo))_

Boy: My name is Sen Juhiro, what's yours?

Ichigo: None of your buisness. You guys are bad influeces. (Starts to run away when the leader, Sen, grabs her and pulls her into a too-close embrace)

Sen: I like you, you're pretty…(Ichigo could smell his foul, drunken breath. Sen leans to kiss her and Ichigo slaps him)

Big Black Guy: Ooh, girlie's got attitude, Sen.

Sen: Shut up! Now, I'm gonna try this one more time. And I want you to respond like a good little girl.

Ichigo: NO! (Kick his shin)

Sen: OOW!

((Gaunt girl laughs hysterically))

Sen: Shut up, Flake! (Like a coward, "Flake" stops laughing) Combo, beat her up!!!

Big Black Guy: Sure thing, boss. (Puts down the stereo system and raises a fist to Flake)

Flake: NO! (Screams frightendly, Ichigo squeezes her eyes tightly. When she opens them, Flake lay in a heap of blood, cringing and cowering on the floor.) _I wish Kish were here to protect me…_

Sen: See, missy? If you don't listen to me, this is what will happen to you. (Points to Flake) –As if on cue, Flake gasps for air- Now, are you going to give me a kiss? (He nears in, wrapping his arms around her waist as she's backed up to a junkyard wall)

Sen: I'm glad you've agreed. After this kiss, I'm gonna make you my girlfriend, and I'll give you the honors of shooting Flake and killing the miserable wimp. (Flakes chokes)

Ichigo: Stopp! (Sen grabs Ichigo's chin and is ready to snog her when he unexpectedly falls)

Voice of Kish: Take that, you son of a bitch!

Combo: Why you..! (Combo leaps to attack but Kish punches him so hard Combo is blown out and falls down)

Ichigo: Kishu!

Kish: I'm kinda like your hero, aren't I?

Ichigo: Yes, yes indeed. (Gives Kish a light peck)

Kish: Geez Ichigo, you kiss like a woodpecker! (Grabs Ichigo and kisses her with a little lick on her lip 'Chi Chi!' That's more like it!

Ichigo: Kish, I need you to help this girl. Her name is Flake. She was beaten up by those horrid gangters.

Kish: Anything for you, Ichigo. (Slips his long arms under Flake and raises and eyebrow) Does this mean your going to the dance with me?

Ichigo: Umm, maybe?

Kish: Right.

----------------------------------WLCA MEETING 4:00 P.M------------------------------------------

Zakuro: Are you going to the meeting, pai-sama?

Pai: No. I don't need WLCA to encourage my high ranked abilities. (Zakuro snickers, Pai glares)

Zakuro: I can't make it either, I have my modeling shoot.

Pai: Hrrm. Modeling shoot? You're a model?

Zakuro: Don't I look like one?

Pai: Yes. Uh--! I mean, no! I mean, sort of. Maybe, I don't know! D'oh! (Blushes deeply)

Zakuro: It's raining…again. I'm going outside to enjoy the weather.

Pai: …go ahead.

((Zakuro leaves))

-Pai is working until 30 minutes later he hears a scream- (He runs out side to see Zakuro's pretty clothes were gone, and all she had wrapped around her was one, thick blanket of ribbon, her body was colored with bruises and black infections, and her face was swollen and deathly pale)

Pai: Fujiwara-San, what happened?

Zakuro: (Tears wallowed in her eyes) I came outside and I was robbed of all my riches and I was mugged. (She takes out her wallet that had nothing in it, and her purse was empty. The watch her great-grandmother gave her was stripped bare of her skin. he started to sob bitterly, but quietly. Pai cocked his head)

Pai: (Walks over and kneels down were Zakuro lay) What are these? (Touches Zakuro's cheek, where her tears strolled down)

Zakuro: (Wipes her face with her hand) They're tears.

Pai: Oh. Why are you shaking?

Zakuro: I'm scared and I need someone to hold me. (Trembles a little, gets up, walks to the college unsteadily, but falls down again)

Pai: Foolish. (Pulls Zakuro up and hesitantly wraps his arms around her slender waist. She looks up surprised, and he winces a little, but then her face softened up as she rest her head on her shoulder…)


	4. Chapter 4: Kish and Tell

--------------------------------------------After School-----------------------------------------------

Maiden Mokanaa: How was school today, honey?

Tart: Interesting.

Maid: When will Kish and Pai come?

Tart: Oh? Kish in another hour or so…but Pai, we won't be seeing him for a month, he's at college.

Mokanaa: Oh, I'll miss that bossy old lug. ((She smiled playfully))

Tart: Yeah. ((He agreed, and dumped his backpack in the closet))

Mokanaa: Something wrong Taruto?

Tart: Nah…What have we got to eat?

Mokanaa: Let me check with chef, sweetie. ((Mokanaa gave a loving motherly stare –AWW XD- and walked away))

Tart: (Whispered) Pudding…

-----------------------------------------------HOUR LATER------------------------------------------------

Kish: Evening, Makanaa.

Makanaa: Hi, Kisshu.

Kish: Where's Tart?

Makanaa: In his room. Would you like something to eat?

Kish: No thank you. But I'll have a glass of Pahoehoe---I mean, pep—see.

Makanaa: Oh, you mean pepsi?

Kish: Yeah, that's the one. Call me when ready. (Ran to Tart's room, opened the door, and saw Tart sprawled on his bed looking at the ceiling) Hey, Taruto.

Tart: School cool?

**Tokyotigger: That rhymes XD …**

Kish: You'll never believe.

Tart: Let me guess…Ichigo kicked you in your crotch.

Kish: Yes-I MEAN NO! She might go to the dance with me.

Tart: Oh that's cool—WHAT?! I thought she hated you.

Kish: She finally accepted my major intellect. (Tart snorts in laughter)

Tart: I wonder what Pai's doing…

Kish: What are you thinking about?

Tart: What do you mean what are you thinking about?! (Blushes)

Kish: You're thinking about Pudding; aren't you?

Tart: NO!

Kish: Admit it, Tart. Gosh darn it who would care?

Tart: Pai would kill me…even if I DID like her…

Kish: Your expression is restless…tell me what's on your back.

Tart: How many days have passed?

Kish: I don't know, 3.

_97 more days…_

Tart: I'm gonna tell you something super-secret. You can't, repeat, CANNOT tell Pai.

Kish: Sure. One for the money, two for the show. (Smiles)

Tart: Do you know how we became humans?

Kish: Yeah, about that…

Tart: A fairy came to me and I wished for it.

Kish: BWAHEHEHEHEHEH!

Tart: Stopit! I'm telling the truth, dammit! Look, Mouss!! Mouss, get your butt over here! PLEASE!

Kish: Okay, whatever. Bye, Tart. (Leaves)

Tart: Great, now Kish thinks I'm insane. Mouss, where ever you are, you are one hell bad of a guardian fairy! Oh, I get it, You just don't want Kish to see you so he won't know you exist.

Voice of Mouss: Actually, I just want him to think your nuts.

Tart: SHUT UP!

Mouss: ((Appears)) I'm just watching over you. After all, I am your mo—UHNN…BYE! ((Disappears))

Tart: …


	5. Chapter 5: Pai's Bad Choice

---------------------------------------Council Of the Fairies------------------------------------------

Grande Fairy: Mouss, you idget. You almost gave out the fairy secret code to Taruto.

Mouss: Code shmode. What the hell is up with the code, anyway?

Grade Fairy: (Sigh) I've been over this many times with you. The code clearly states "All fairies that are assigned to kids must never tell them who they really are in actual life"

Mouss: Can't a fairy be both fairy and human and be proud of it??

Grand Fairy: Yes, but when you are granting, you must stay under legal procedures. No more mess ups like that or else, okay?

Mouss: Yes…but, I'm lying to my son. I'm _lying _to him.

Grand Fairy: A little guilt and a white lie here and there won't kill you, Mouss. Onward.

-------------------------------------Visiting Pai---------------------------------------------------

Kish: Geez, it's been five days already and the date is 'February 13th.' I miss Pai.

Tart: Yeah, he's been at college too long. GWAH, why are human schools so long?!

Makanaa: You know, you guys could visit him…

Kish: Really? O.o

Makanaa: As a matter of fact, let me drive you there myself.

---------------------------------------Pai in Action-------------------------------------------

Tart: What's Pai's worm number?

Makanaa: You mean dorm, hon. It's 2108. Hmm, fascinating.

Kish: Wha?

Makanaa: It says Pai shares a room with a model, Zakuro Fujiwara.

((Tart and Kish LOL))

Tart: Are you serious? I have got to see this.

Kish: Maybe they're doing…What's that human word called..? Seh ex?

**Tokyotigger: BWAHAHAHAHA! XD**

Makanaa: SEX?! Who taught you that word!?!

Kish: I see Pudding and Tart doing it all the time. ((Smirks in an evil way))

Tart: SHUT UP YOU JACK ASS!

Makanaa: Come on, boys, Kish, what'd I tell you about picking on Taruto?

Kish: Sorry, Makanaa.

Makanaa: Who is this Pudding?

Tart: Um, a girl.

Makanaa: Goodness gracious me, and for moments I thought you were talking about custard. Hehehehe.

Kish: Cus-tard? Is that like half cuss and half retard?

Makanaa: You boys really are silly. Oh look, this is Pai's dorm. (Knock knock) (No answer)

Kish: Here, maybe the door's unlocked. (Twists the knob and it opens, with no-one inside. There's a note, a Makanaa snatches it and starts to read…)

NOTICE:

DEAR VISITORS, IF YOU EITHER NEED FUJIWARA-SAN OR PAI-SAMA, THEY ARE IN THE HOSPITAL. FURTHER DIALOGUE WILL BE DISTRIBUTED BY THE DOCTORS. THANK YOU.

Makanaa: Oh my lord.

Kish: What's wrong, Makanaa-Chan?

Makanaa: It's Pai. He's in the hospital.

Tart: Let's go. What are you waiting for?

-College Hospital-

Makanaa: Pai! Pai-San!!!

Tart: Are you alright??

Kish: Where are you?!!! 

Pai: Stop worrying, I'm here. Nothing's wrong.

Makanaa: Then why the hell are you at the hospital? I was sick worried I thought I might have died if something happened to you!! I love you guys very much, you are dear to me! Don't go off like that leaving some notices written by ijuns saying your nearly dead! You're practically my sons!

Pai: Makanaa, it's alright. I just came here to aid Fujiwara.

Kish: What happened to her?

Pai: She got mugged. (Touches Zakuro's hair, and runs his fingers along her cheek) She also had, something called, 'tee-ears.'

Makanaa: You mean tears? Oh, that's very sweet of you, Pai.

(Pai suddenly realizes he was being kind, leapt up, and showed his pride again)

Pai: But the next time she's bagged I'll leave her to die.

Tart: Harsh.

Pai: I do not do 'sweet' things. Do not take me for a love-sick fool.

Makanaa: I'm sorry, Pai. I didn't know I insulted you.

Pai: (Sigh) Damn it, who can help it if they're misunderstood…(Runs away)

Tart: MOUSS! MOUSS, PLEASE! Pai has ran away and Kish has went to the valentine dance! Makanaa is incredibly ill and I don't know what to do! I HATE BEING A HUMAN! CHANG ME BACK! CHANGE US BACK! FOR GOD'S SAKE, COME OUT, WOMAN!!! ((Mouss appears with a solemn look on her face))

Mouss: Oh, Tart. You wouldn't want me to show you where Pai is.

Tart: Yes, I would!

Mouss: Very well. I'm terribly sorry. My heart burns with sorrow for you. Look. ((Holds up a crystal ball with Pai and a couple of other guys. Pai is kneeling down in front of two guys who looked like gangsters. They handed Pai a gun and Pai took it hesitantly. And one gangster was thin with glossy black hair, and one was big and black with a stereo system…))

**Tokyotigger: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X0 **


	6. Chapter 6: Sadness

**-----------------------------------------Makanaa's Room----------------------------------------**

**Makanaa: (A soft, low voice) Taruto…come…here.**

**Taruto: Yes, Mokanaa? **

**Makanaa: I'm…I am going to d-die soon.**

**Tart: NO! You C-cant! You can't die! I won't allow it!**

**Makanaa: Be a good boy. Take care of you brothers for me. (Touches his cheek, as tears stroll down Tart's eyes) Be strong. Just like your father.**

**Tart: How do you know my father?**

**Makanaa: Hehehe. You have much to learn. Taruto…I'm Mouss.**

**Tart You are?!**

**Makanaa: (Nods slowly) I'm your mother, Mouss. Makanaa is my human name. (Slowly starts to close her eyes.)**

**Tart: NO! Don't close your eyes!**

**Makanaa: (Smiles weakly) I…love…y--- (Makanaa dies)**

**Tart: NOO!!!**

**-----------------------------------------Valentine's Dance----------------------------------------**

**Kish: Hey, Ichigo. –wink- Where's that fat bastard, nyahaha? **

**Ichigo: Mm? Oh, Masaya? He's with that girl over there, Tukemi.**

**Kish: Excuse me for a moment. ((Kish walks over with a glass of lemonade in his hands. He walks over to Masaya, and dumps the whole glass over Masaya's head. Kish snickered, as he strolled back toward Ichigo.))**

**Ichigo: Kish!!!**

**Kish: Hey, I did you a favor, neko-chan. You're so unpredictable. One moment you hate him; then you don't; then you do; then you don't.**

**Ichigo: Well, it's because I have a love triangle going on. The only one you love is me, so it's easy for you. **

**Kish: A love triangle? (Raises an eyebrow suspiciously) What is a triangle?**

**Ichigo: It's a shape. It has 3 sides.**

**Kish: You have three lovers?**

**Ichigo: Yep.**

**Kish: Tellme tellme tellme.**

**Ichigo: No, absolutely not!**

**Kish: Please?**

**Ichigo: Okay fine. There's Masaya…**

**Kish: The fat bassy. **

**Ichigo: Kish stop interrupting.**

**Kish: Sorry, koneko. (Gives her a kiss on her cheek) All better. **

**Ichigo: Alright, there's also Ryou, just a little crush.**

**Kish: Ryou? Ryou? Oh ho ho! Ichigo, Miss I.M.N love! What have we got here?**

**Ichigo: Ki-ish!**

**Kish: Sowwy. (Cute face)**

**Ichigo: And of course; you.**

**Kish: Yay! You know, I- (Music plays)**

**Ichigo: Oh, this is my favorite song! Let's dance!**

**Kish: Dance? What's dance--? WUAH! (Ichigo grabs Kish's hand as Ichigo rushes toward the dance floor)**

**Kish: How do you dance? I do not know how to…dah-ence. **

**Ichigo: It's easy. Just hold my hand with one of your hands, and put your arm around my back.**

**Kish: Sounds simple enough. (He blushes a little when it comes to the part of putting his arm around her back)**

**Ichigo: And just, glide around the dance floor. **

**Kish: Ichigo, I really don't know if I—**

**Ichigo: Come on, nya! **

**(Kish is clumsy at first; but then he gets the hang of dancing. After a while, Ichigo rested her head on Kish's neck. Kish smirked to see in the corner of his eye a jealous Masaya squeezing his can of soda to rubble.)**

**Ichigo: Kishu, I had a wonderful time.**

**Kish: Me too. Okay, bye Neko-Chan.**

**Ichigo: Kish, wait!**

**Kish: Ichigo?  
**

**Ichigo: Aren't you going to give me a good night kiss?**

**Kish: I thought you'd never ask. (Leans forward and gives Ichigo a passionate kiss and left her with a remarkable sensation tingling on her lips. Ichigo smiled as Kish waved to her, then walked away)**

**------------------------Gangster Pie. Blueberry or cherry? Nyahaha!-----------------------**

**Voice of Sen: We're glad you accepted to be in our group.**

**Pai: I don't group with fools like you. I'm taking over now.**

**Sen: What? No you ain't! Combo, teach him his first lesson.**

**Combo: Okay. (Nears to Pai, and Pai stares at him so creepily Combo backs up)**

**Sen: Come on, what are you waiting for?**

**Combo: I dunno, there's something freaky about this dude…**

**Pai: I'm leader now, and you'll do as I say. **

**Sen: No, If you think I'll---(Stops when Pai sticks the gun to Sen's head)**

**Sen: Hey, hey, umm, let's not go there…shall we? **

**Pai: You bakas, I didn't join for fun. I joined for a reason. I need to get back at people. I need you to mug…Fujiwara.**

_Tokyotigger: DUN DUN DUN…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Sen: Are you crazy!?! She's super hot, and super guarded! **

**Pai: Ah, I don't need your crap. You.**

**Combo: Me?**

**Pai: I need you to get her set up somewhere. Are you good?**

**Combo: Uh, I guess.**

**Pai: Sen you worthless fool, get moving. I have a pay-back to get to.**

**----------------------------------------Night of Nightmares----------------------------------------**

**Kish: Tart, Makanaa, I'm back.**

**Distant whisper of Tart: …Why…why…why…?**

**Kish: Er, Tart? Where are you…? ((Sees Tart huddled in a corner looking petrified. Tart was staring at nothing, and he was rocking back and forth, twitching))**

**Tart: Insane. Crazy. Alein. Mom. Dad. Maid. Human. House. Fairy. School. Pudding. Mew Mew. Tokyo. Kish. Pai. TAHHRRT. **

_Tokyotigger: FREE KAY!_

**Kish: Tart, where's Mokanaa?**

**Tart: Mokanna. Maid. Not. Here. Gone. Better. Place. Fairy. Mother. Dead.**

**Kish: What are you talking about? Tart, say something!**

**Tart: Do you know death? It's swift motion in the blackness of abyss? Yess…you need it. It gains immortality in an eternal way…yes….**

**Kish: Tart snap out of it! If this is a joke, it's not funny!**

**Tart: Cold shivering knife plunging in your back. Drowning with that fierce choking throat, full of water? Hanged with that life gripping jolt of the neck and some ropes…guns, bloody, foul things. Scattered bodies. Decaying corpses. Skeleton---**

**Kish: STOP IT! (Covering ears and runs toward Tart and slaps him mentally)**

Tart: Yow! Kish? Kish, what are you doing here? When did you get back??

Kish: Five minutes ago. You were having a freak show back there.

Tart: What'd I do?

Kish: You were all mumbling strange words and staring right through me.

Tart: God. I—Come, I have to show you something. (Leads Kish to Mokanaa's room)

Kish: What? What do you want---OH, HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tart: And I have a bad feeling about Pai. Let's go to his college. NOW.

Kish: Mokanaa…(Eyes water) 

---------------------------------------Pai's Plan; Outside College---------------------------------

Pai: Is she ready? 

Combo: All set.

Pai: Sen you disgrace to life, go rob her.

Sen: (Gulp) Okay.

-10 Sec. Later-

Zakuro: EEEK!!! Some one please help me! Pai save me!

Pai: (Behind a tree) Uh? No, no! I can't. I won't. –Talking to himself. Having a personal war-

_Pai's Good Consiece Angel: Pai, go save whom you love dearly. Do not be ashamed to fall in love._

_Pai's Bad Consiece Demon: Heh, look at her screaming like a little girl, Pai ol' chum! I'm, glad you did this, being in love is so frickin' weak! _

Voice of Kish: You again!!!! (Kish and Tart step into the scene)

Sen: Y-you! Let's settle this! Combo, come! 

Combo: Oh look, it's the brave boy. And, he's got a little helper. A midget!

Tart: HEY!

Kish: Don't make me wipe you out again! 

Sen: Heh. (Snap fingers. –Snap-) (Combo runs toward Kish and Tart and Kish knocks him out with a fierce but balanced punch. Kish's knuckles crack from the intensity force he pressured on Combo's face.)

Kish: OW! DAMN IT! 

Sen: (Creeps over to Kish behind his back while Kish is fidgeting with his hands)

Zakuro: (GASP!)

Tart: Kish, look out!

Kish: (Sen gives Kish a mighty blow) AcK! (Falls down, blood streaming from his lips dribbling down his chin.)

Tart: Don't hurt my one-sama!!!! (Runs over and kicks Sen in his crotch and Zakuro transforms when Sen isn't looking into a mew mew.)

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro Pure!

Sen: GWAH!!! (Drops)

Pai: (Steps out from bush) You've all been naughty. I guess I can take care of you. (Growl)

Tart: Pai stop! You do not want to do this! (Steps in front of Zakuro, barricading her)

Pai: (Winces a little, and slowly take out his gun and aims it at Taruto) Move.

Tart: Pai…no.

Pai: I'm sorry. (Pulls the trigger)

Tart: NOO!! 

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro's Spear! (Zakuro whips the bullet away towards Pai and Pai ducks and the bullet explodes a tree)

Pai: Damn you! (Winces with pain as he rubs his ribs; where the bullet had taken some of his flesh away as he ducked) Curses! (He drops)

Tart: (Sigh)

Zakuro: Don't worry. He couldn't control himself. He'll realize his mistakes, I know it. I know him. –Leans down and gives Pai a really quick and light kiss. Then she slaps him- Hehehe. Take care of your brothers, Tart. You own. (Smile)

Tart: Thanks, Fujiwara-Chan.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Accident

------------------------------------Veil of Fairies---------------------------------

Grande Fairy: It has just been reported that Mouss-Chan has disappeared. Has anyone seen her?

Miss. Konako: Um, milady? I-I think…

Grand Fairy: Out with it, Kuzumi!

Miss. Konako Kuzumi: She spends too much time with her alien son, that boy, Taruto. I get the notion that she's with him right now…

Grande Fairy: Will do. I'll call an emergency search now.

_CALLING ALL FAIRIES. CALLING ALL FAIRIES. REALMS A-Z. CALLING ALL FAIRIES._

-------------------------------------Alien's Mansion-------------------------------------------

Kish: Tart, will you PLEASE let Mokanaa-San rest in peace???

(Tart sitting on the edge of Mokanaa's cold, lifeless bed)

Tart: You'll never understand. …Where's Pai?

Kish: Oh, Mr. Obsessed with Zakuro? He's in his room.

Tart: Do y-you, think I should go in there to…ah, comfort him?

Kish: ARE YOU INSANE?!? HE'LL KILL YOU! HE'S IN DEPRESSION! HE'LL PROBABLY ATEMPT SUICIDE FOR DAMNED SAKES!

Tart: I…I don't care. I have to be firm. We have to stick together.

Kish: It's your funeral.

Tart: KISH!! 0

Kish: Fine, fine. Heh, he sure can hold a grudge, can't he?

( Kish and Tart hear a soft weeping sound coming from the inside of Pai's room. Tart looks at Kish, who shrugs his shoulders. Kish knocks on the door, and the weeping stops. There's a few rustles here and there, and a big fussing sound as if Pai was searching around for something. The commotion decreased as a big 'YELP' escaped from the inside of the door )

Tart: WHAT THE--?!?

Kish: Who's in there! What are you doing?? Pai. Pai! PAI!

Tart: Open this door ! Don't you dare think about doing something stupid!

Kish: That does it. (Kish raises up his thin leg, and kicks Pai's door down.) I've always wanted to do that.

Tart: Look, Kish!!!!

Kish: Huh? OH MY (beeeeeep)

**Tokyotigger: Sorry peeps, but what Kish is about to say is absolutely abhorrent. I'm censoring this out for the love of my reviewers. ROFL. Kish you naughty little boy. **

((Pai is lying face down on the ground, a huge cut in his ribs, gushing out blood.))

Tart: How did this happen?!?!?

Kish: I DON'T KNOW! JUST STOP THE BLOOD! HE'S LOSING TOO MUCH OF IT! PUT PRESSURE ON THE WOUND!

Tart: With what!?

Kish: I DUNNO JUST FIND WHATEVER CRAP YOU CAN AND STUFF IT INTO HIS CUT!

Tart: Okay!!! (Tart grabs a bunch of dead leaves from the window and starts to jam them into Pai's slash.)

Kish: Now he's done it. Now he's crossed the line.

Tart: What?

Kish: Look into Pai's hand.

(Tart looks and gasps, to see a crooked, blood stained dagger that Pai was clutching.)

Tart: AIIEEE!!!! (Tart flies onto Pai and wrenches the dagger out of his hand)

Kish: (Snicker snicker) You act like his mum, Taruto.

Tart: Eep, where'd he get this?

Kish: The dump. Or from some hobos. Or from that place called "Chu-uck ee Ch-eeze." It's a nightmare. Trust me. Or it could have been from the---

Tart: Shut up, he's recovering! Look, look!

(Pai opens his eyes, and then Kish marches up and gives him a blow in his face that knocked Pai out again)

Tart: YOU BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO?!??!

Kish: That's what the idiot gets for suicide attempt.

Tart: (Sigh) Maybe we should call Zakuro. She'll know what to do.

Kish: And have another 'Gotta get you back' charade? Yeah right, fat chance bucko!

**Tokyotigger: Bucko. XD. Bucko. BWAHAHAHAHAH! I THINK I'M GOING HIGH! BUCKKKKOOOOO!!!!! XD**

Tart: It's our only chance.

Kish: …Mmmm. (Clicks his tongue) ::Tra!:: Okay.

Tart: What's her phone number?

Kish: Call Ichy. She should know.

Tart: What the heeell? Who's Ichy?

Kish: That's what I call my kitten now. Ichy. Yum!

Tart: I won't argue with that, but I feel like I should.

Tart: You talk to her.

Kish: 'Kay.

((( RING RING )))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyotigger: Bweheh, this scene reminded me of something. Listen to this:**

_A teacher told her student to use the words green, pink, and yellow in a sentence. The student replies:_

_When the phone does 'Green Gring' I pink it up and say, Yellow?_

**WUAHAHAHAH! YEA, BABBIT! IM GONNA DRINK SOME BEER! Root beer! ROOTIE-TOOT TOOT BEER! **

_(Krakkl Krakkl; Thud) I'M SORRY, TOKYOTIGGER HAS PASSED OUT FOR A FEW. YOU BETTER LEAVE BEFORE SHE STARTS TO BARF AND LUAGH HYSTERICALLY AGAIN._

**Tokyotigger: WAIT I HAVE MORE JOKES!!!!!**

Kish: Heya, Honee! Ichy Kitty, do you know Zakuro's phone number?

Ichigo: Er, no. Pudding knows I'm sure. Just call her. Her phone is 1-208-292-1005. Byebye, Kishu!

Kish: Bye, Koneko-Channie!

Tart: So?

Kish: Doesn't know. The monkey girl does. Call her up her phone is 1-208-292-1005.

Tart: Wuah?! I'm not calling her You!

Kish: She'll only listen to you, Taruto. Come on…! For Pai.

Tart: Urgh, fine. (Dials)

Voice: Hewwo!

Tart: Ack, Pudding?

Voice: Pudding? No, I'm Honacha! Do you like Pudding Onee –Sama? Is that why you called? Are you having a date? Do you like candy? I—

Tart: GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!

Honacha: Pudding, it's for youuuu!


	8. Chapter 8: Repaired

Pudding: Honacha-Sama, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?

Honacha: It's a boooooy!

Pudding: Uwah no kidding! Hello?

Tart: Uh. Pudding. Can I, um, can I get Zakuro's phone…er, number?

Pudding: Who's this?

Tart: It's…Tart.

Pudding: Taru Taru!! How did you get my number?

Tart: That's not important right now. Gimme the phone number for Zakuro's cell.

Pudding: I didn't hear a please, Tar-Tar.

Tart: **_Please _**give me Zakuro's cellphone number. (Grrr)

Pudding: Okay, Taruto-kun! 1-888-456-723.

Tart: I got to –Stop that, Kish!!!- I got to go. –No, I wont!!!!-

Pudding: Excuse me?

Tart: Oh, I'm just talking to -Cut that out, Kish!-

Pudding: What's he up to?

Tart: He wants me to ask you if –Hey!!!!! (Kish grabs the phone)

Pudding: Eh…

Kish: Pudding, Tart would like to take you out somewhere.

Pudding: Kishu, whaaat?

Voice of Tart from other line: No I would not!

Kish: Who said you could get in a three way phone call!

Tart: I said so. I have the phone number, let's GO.

Kish: Meet Tart at the Drapara Park. He'll be waiting for you, heh.

Tart: KISHU YOU IDIOT!

Kish: Bye, little monkey. (Kish hangs up)

Pudding: Bye, Taru-Taru, Kisshu! (Pudding hangs happily up)

Tart: No wait!!! Bullshit…KISHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOWWWW.

Kish: I know. (Pats Tart on the head) That's what friends are for.

Tart: Rrr. Okay, here's Zakuro's phone. 1-888-456-723.

Kish: Gotcha. (Clicks the coordination)

Message Taker: Zakurpo Fujiwara is out for a while or out to save your in-danger asses so if you please, leave a message.

Kish: Fujiwara look, I know your there. Please answer, something happened to Pai!

-8 Minutes Later-

Tart: I swear, I don't think she's coming—Ah!

_(BAM) (((Kish and Tart see Zakuro in her modeling clothes –a lavender high cut dress, sleeveless-, a big bazooka on her shoulder, a little shotgun in her spare hand. She was wearing sunglasses and a sweat band on her thigh that was carrying a knife. She had a knapsack that was full with medicine and shots with poisonous potions and sleeping formula in them.)))_

**Tokyotigger: Yes, I know I have bad sound effects. Whatever, give myself a slap in the face, carry on.**

Zakuro: Let's party.

Tart: I thought Kish told you to save him, not kill him!

Zakuro: This is high tech gear, chibi. Don't underestimate me. I know what I'm doing. (Raises a white tube with black water in it and a huge needle that was about to plunge into some fleshy skin)

Tart: EEEEEEEEE! (Faints)

Zakuro: What's with him?

Kish: Squeamish.

Zakuro: Ah ha. How did the tall handsome idiot get into a mess this time?

Kish: Attempted suicide.

Zakuro: Geez, to think to love a guy's so easy.

_4 Hours Later_

Tart: Whaa-? Oog, I don't feel so well.…(Glances at Pai) EEEEEEEE PPPPPP!!!

Kish: Shut up! (Slaps his hand to Tart's mouth)

Tart: Where's Zakuro..?

Kish: She finished. Left.

Tart: How's Pai?

Kish: I think he'll be fine. He just needs some rest so as I said, shut up.


	9. Chapter 9: Secret of the Fairies

Pai: Uh…Ah…

Tart: Hey hey! Kish! Pai! Pai's waking up!

Kish: Eh? Pai? His eyes are still closed. He's twisting and turning.

Tart: Maybe he's dreaming something…

Pai: I-I'm sorr…

Tart: Mm?

Kish: Oh great. Now he's effin talking in his sleep.

Tart: Shut up, let's hear what he's saying!

Pai: Sorry. -Urgh!- (Fidget, twist, turn) Pain immense. Cramp. Zaku…Zakur—Zakuro…UGH! ZAKURO! (Wakes up and stares insanely at Kish and Tart)

Kish: OMG he's having a seizure! Quick, give him CPR.

Tart: Ewww, I'm not gonna do it, you do it!

Kish: No way!

Pai: ZAKUROOO! (GAH!) GO AWAY!

Tart: It's us, Pai!

Kish: Kish and Tart!

Tart: Stop it, Pai!

Kish: What's happening to him??? His body is freezing!

Pai: GWAHHH!!! HELP ME!!!

Pai: NOOOOOOO! GET OUT! NOW!!! I said now, dammit!!!!!!!

Another side of Pai: No.

Pai: Leave me alone! GAGH!!!!

Tart: Do something, Kish!!!!!!!!!!

Kish: Uh…uh…THIS IS FREAKY!

Pai: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Another side of Pai: Heh, heh. You're not as strong as you used to be, Pai-san.

Pai: SHUT UP!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! (Slaps Kish)

Kish: OWCH! Now what the hell was that for?!

Tart: (Chuckle) I dunno, maybe he doesn't like you.

Kish: Aaah, shut up—WAH! (Pai slaps him again)

Pai: I said leave me alone, bastard!

Kish: IT'S ME!

Pai: You can't control me!

Another side of Pai: Oh really? How about this!?!

Pai: GAAHHHH!!

Tart: Pai! Pai, you're hallucinating! It's your friends! (Looks at Kish) Well, one of us is.

Kish: HEY!

Pai: AHHHH—! Rrr. Taaah, HUAH! (Pai plunges his and to his chest, and pulls out this white thing that looks like a ghost.)

Kish: UGH! That is just nasty!

Tart: A goyoshii!

Kish: A guyo-WHA?

Tart: An evil spirit that haunts your mind. It's a disease aliens can catch! Though it's very rare.

Goyoshii: Damn you, I will be back, rest assured. Curse the day this putrid alien ever set sight on you meddling twerps.

**Tokyotigger: Like in Scooby Doo, 'IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS!' ((Lol))**

Kish: Aah, go to hell!

Goyoshii: Hmph. ((Disappears))

Tart: So that was what was causing Pai to go mad.

Kish: (Looks at the unconscious Pai) Will he be okay?

Tart: I think. Just let him rest for now.

Kish: I---(Sigh)

--------------------------------Mokanaa's Funeral--------------------------------

Priest: And so forth, we ignite the flames of Mokanaa Muzuki's life, the candle that's wicker, we trust, shall never be put out. Further more, ----

Kish: (Yawn) How much more of this?

Tart: (Stretch) I don't know, really. It's soo long and soo boring.

Kish: Hey, let's check out those cute toys over there—OUW! (Tart stabs Kish at his sides)

Tart: I have three reasons for jabbing you in the hips. 1. I'm TEN YEARS OLD, DIMWIT! 2. You'd be cheating on that old hag. And 3. It's a funeral, try to control your self.

Kish: Geez, I'm a teenager. I CAN'T control myself.

Priest: And now, we will burn incense, and light up her body with spiritual happiness, and eternal salvation.

(Priest makes a fire and sprinkles some smoke mixed with perfume) This is the ancient Japanese tradition. Honour our dead, and let our ancestors rage on. (As the smoke clears, Tart sees something rising from Mokanaa's coffin)

Tart: Kish do you see that!??!

Kish: What!?

Tart: It's Mokanaa's soul! I see it! It's floating into the ground! Do you know what this means???!

Kish: umm…she's going to hell..?

Tart: NO YOU BAKA!!! This means she's going to the council of the fairies!

Kish: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU _STILL_ BELIEVE THAT!?

Tart: There's no way you'll believe me, so I have to show you. Follow that ghost!

Kish: I don't even see it!

Tart: look, look! Mokanaa's soul is digging a hole in the ground! Catch it!

Kish: Dude, I do NOT know what the heck you are talking about.

Tart: There she is! DIVE! Don't let her go under ground! (Tart plummets on the ground and is holding a squirming white ghost)

Kish: OMG you were right! Fairies DO exist! (Pckt.) Eh heh…Heh! Ah ha ha ha ha hehe heh !!!!!!

Tart: What's so funny!

Kish: Nothing. Okay let's go to the 'Veil of the Fairies' or whatever.

Tart: You just read my mind.

-----------------------------------------------Coucnil of Fairies--------------------------------------------

Grand Fairee: Where is Mokanaa's spirit? It was due an hour ago! Reporters told me she died yesterday!

Kuzumi Kakano: I'm sorry, Mistress, but there's been a delay. Two boys have captured her spirit.

Grande Fairy: WHAT!? That's impossible! No human can see souls!

Kuzumi: Well, one of the boys was her son.

Grande Fairy: Ah ha! Now we're getting somewhere! Who was the other?

Kuzumi: It seemed to be his friend.

Grand Fairy: Watch. They'll be coming here any minute barging in and asking for Mokanaa's life back. Why, I've never heard of such dedicated boys who---

(BAM!!! –The walls of the council break as Kish and Tart –who's holding Mokanaa's soul- step in)

Kuzumi: (GASP)

Grande Fairy: Toldja so.

Tart: I want my mother's life back, NOW!

Kish: Whoa whoa whoa!! Mother?!

Tart: I tried to tell you!

Kish: Unbelieveable!

Kuzumi: You boys shouldn't be here! Out, out, out! Why the nerve---

Grande Fairy: Calm down, Kakano. (Says it rather coolly) I'm sure these boys have an explanation.

Kuzumi: Yes ma'am. (Kish sticks out his tongue out at her and she makes a face at him)

Grande Fairy: Well, well, well. Two aliens and one of them is looking for their fairy mother. Hah!

Tart: How do you know my she's my mom? How do you know we're aliens!?

Grand Fairy: Yes…Mokanaa has told me a lot about you, Taruto.

Tart: (Huff)

Grand Fairy: I do not wish to bring Mokanaa back to life. She was a trouble maker anyway. Mischevious little nuisance.

Tart: Don't talk about my mother that way you witch!!!

Grand Fairy: I BEG YOUR PARDON!? I AM THE GRAND FAIRY!!!! I CAN KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuzumi: Uh, mistress,,,

Grand Fairy: SHUT UP, WOMAN! DIDN'T YOUR LOUSY PARENTS EVER TEACH YOU TO RESPECT AND BE SILENT WHEN OTHERS OF HIGHER AUTHORITY ARE TALKING!?!??!?!?!??!?

Kish: Harsh.

Kuzumi: (Looks down) Y-yes…ma'am.

Grande Fairy: And as for you…(Turns to Tart) I will get rid of you two myself. (Takes out a silver sword and lunges it at Kish and Tart) KYAAA!!

Tart: Argh!!!

Kish: Ow…dammit…dammit…

Grand Fairy: Now for the final touch! (Raises her sword ready to plunge Kish and Tart) Die!!!!!!!!!! (Brings her sword plummeting down. Right when it's about to hit Kish and Tart, she fall down, and arrow in her back.)

Pai: (Holding an archer's bow and arrow): Over my dead body.

Kish & Tart: PAI!


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Trinity

Tart: Pai, you came back for us! (Sniffle)

Pai: And let you bakas leave with the car keys? Hah!

Kish: Same old Pai. -.-

Tart: I missed you! (Jumps on Pai and squeezes him to death)

Pai: (Grk) Uh, Tart….not to ruin the moment….

Tart: Sorry!

Kish: What's our plan?

Voice: There is no plan…

Kish: Who said that?

(A figure appears, as a matter of fact, It was Kanako Kuzumi, Grande Fairy's assistant)

Kuzumi: None. No plan. Mistress Fairy has died. No hope for any of us. We will all perish. Her ancestors will curse a great wrath upon us all. I'm sorry.

Tart: SMOOTH MOVE, PAI! (Punches Pai in the arm)

Kish: Okay…we better get outta here—GAH!

Pai: Eh?

Kish: Before you shot her, Pai, she cut me real deep in the arm.

Pai: …Let me see. (Grabs Kish's arm and bandages it with a black cloth)

Kish: Wow, where did you get this cloth? It's so soft! Whoa, it even smells like Zakuro—Ohhh!

Pai: What?

Kish: You and Zakuro were DOING something while we were here..!

Pai: We were not…! I mean, I was not!

Kish: Then where did you get this cloth? Huuh?

(Pai opens his mouth to answer, and nothing came out. He just screwed his lip tight and blushed)

Kish: Yeah, mm-hmm.

Tart: Let's go.

Kuzumi: Wait! (Kish, Pai and Tart turn around to see Kuzumi and all the surviving fairies, about 245, swarming around her.)

Tart: Look lady, we really can't. We simply can't save you all! There's not enough time!

Kuzumi: You have to! You HAVE to! (Eyes watering)

Tart: Oh brother…I---

Voice: We'll help! Nya!

Kish: Wha? (Everyone looks to see the mew mews in their uniforms)

Tart: Pudding…

Pai: We don't need your help—Gwah! (Kish jams his elbow into Pai's hips)

Kish: Shh, yes we do!

Kish: Welcome ladies! Heh, heh.

I'm such a cheapskate that I'm too lazy to write you the full description on how they saved the fairies. So I'm gonna cut it short. Here we go. Alright. (Cracks knuckles)

Ichigo: Me and Kish will scout around for any lost fairy children! Pai and Zakuro, keep a look out for any of the grand fairy's evil ancestors! Pudding and Tart, you guys will create a field force to protect from incoming humans who see this hole. Minto and Lettuce, get these fairies out safely! We cool?

Everyone: Ya!

Ichigo: Okay! Let's go, Kish!

-----------------------------Scouting Around----------------------------------

Fairy: (A slim, red haired fairy is running around frantically, begging other fairies for help; but in their fright, they all ignore her.) Please help me! Please! Oh, please! Anybody! My daughter! PLEASE!

Ichigo: What's wrong?

Fairy: Rocane, my daughter, my poor poor daughter! All alone! I lost her somewhere! Please find her! (Starts to weep)

Kish: Women… (Rolls his eyes)

Ichigo: I have a feeling she's in the main Fairy hall! Where is that place?

Fairy: She couldn't be there! It's too dark and no-one's there at this time of night!

Kish: LOOK LADY, ARE YOU GONNA STAY HERE ARGUING WITH MY GIRL OR ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE US SOME ANSWERS TO FIND YOUR KID!

Ichigo: Gentle, Kisshu. Please, we want to help you.

Fairy: All right. (Sniff) Make a left at that big chandelier, and go up those steps. You'll pull straight into the Central Hall. OH! Please find her!

Ichigo: (Places a hand on the fairies hand) We will don't worry. Move it, Kishu!

-------------------------------Looking out for Evil ancestors-----------------------------

Pai: I don't know why we have to guard a dump when all that's in there are stupid fairies.

Zakuro: They make the world a better place, Pai-san. Be grateful…

Pai: (Shrugs) I just don't allow properly ordered aliens to meddle with vulgar humans and such. WAH! (Zakuro thwacked Pai in the head)

Zakuro: I am not vulgar!

Pai: But seriously, -rubs his head- do you really believe there's ancient ancestors guarding that letch?

Zakuro: Well, I didn't believe in aliens and when I saw you, I knew there were some things on earth that were entirely possible. So yes, maybe there is a curse.

Pai: I hope that wench of a witch doesn't call her ancestors down here…I'm not in the mood of a fight… (Yawns, and stretches his long, lean arms)

Zakuro: -Frowns- (Sigh) I hope your right…But what if they do come down?

(Pai leans closers and whispers in Zakuro's ears…)

Pai: I'll protect you…

----------------------------------Guarding the Hole----------------------------------------

Tart: Pudding, I don't want to mess around with you, so let's just get this over with. I'll summon my plants to grasp hold of the hole and tie it up, while your create your jello substance to infringe on any who trespass----ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! (Sweat drops)

Pudding: Your so cute when your get angry, Taru-Taru.

Tart: Eh? Do as your told!

Pudding: Pudding Ring Inferno! (Does a backward cartwheel, causing a line of shambled earth dirt, and sends an electric yellow light and creates her gelatin-thingy)

Pudding: Did Pudding do good?

Tart: Yeah, sure whatever.

Pudding: Want me to show you my new tricks?

Tart: Nope, I don't! Can you say zero interest?

Pudding: Okay. (Giggles) You know, if you like me you can just say it.

Tart: Wha-? HEY!

Pudding: It's obvious, Taru-Taru! (Ee hee) And before I forget, I have a present for you. Open wide!

Tart: Aah… (Pudding pops a candy drop in)

Pudding: (Smiles cutely and kisses Tart on the cheek) Now we're best friends.

Tart: Best…friends…? (Blushes at the thought)

Pudding: Hai!

Tart: … I forgot! I'm a human! I can't do any powers!

Pudding: Believe, Taru-Taru. I put my faith in you. You can do it, my friend.

Tart: I can't! I can't! GAHHH! (Creates a vine wrapping up the hole)

_Friend…_

Pudding: I knew you could do it. (Smiles warmly…but then screams.) Eeek!

Tart: Huh? (Suddenly, the walls of the hole start to collapse, as Tart and Pudding are stuck in)

Tart: GREAT.

Pudding: Well? –Huff- What are you waiting for? Teleport us out, Taru-Taru!

Tart: I…I cant. I'm not in my alien form. I can't control my powers, damn it!

Pudding: -Huff- Taruto…I can't –huff- breathe.

Tart: _She called me by my real name. _Ah, hold on.

Pudding: -Huff- I need oxygen. –Gasp- (Curls up on the ground)

Tart: Um… Are…y-you okay?

Pudding: I CAN'T BREATHE! –Choke. (Koff Koff)

Tart: Waaa, there's nothing I can do about it!

(Just then, Tart remembers….)

_Flashback:_

_Kish: Quick, give him CPR! The kiss of death!_

_Tart: Ewww, I'm not going to do it, you do it!_

_End Flashback_

Tart: Uh-oh…

---------------------------Guiding the Fairies out Safely--------------------------------

Minto: There's too many of them!

Lettuce: This is pointless!

Mint: What can we do? There's not enough time!

Lettuce: Gomensai, fairies of the realm, alas, we cannot save you all!

(There's a big commotion and everyone is screaming and pushing each other out of the way for their life)

Mint: Good job, Lettuce! (Sarcastic)

Lettuce: Gomen, I just wanted to let them know the truth!

Mint: Oh, I hope Kish and Ichigo are having more luck than us…

-----------------------------------Where is Rocane?----------------------------------------

Kish: Argh, why couldn't they put crappy elevators in this dumb place!?

Ichigo: Wait--! Do you hear that?

Kish: …

A faint voice: _Help me! Mommy, please help me. Where are you? (Sob sob) I'm lost!! Don't leave without me mommy! Mommy!??! Mommy! It's dark and I'm scared! _

Kish: Yeah, I hear it! Your instincts were right, Ichigo. (Taps her nose)

Ichigo: Quick, shout your loudest. HEY! LITTLE GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU!? WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO YOUR MOM!!!

A faint voice: _I'm stuck in the closet of the main hall! Please! Help mee..!! A desk is toppled over me and I can't move to open the closet door! It's so dark! Waaa!!!!_

Ichigo: I swear, I will save you! Don't worry! I'll always be with you! I won't leave with out you!!! I made a commitment, and I will stick by it! You can't! You won't! You won't die!

_I hope…._

**Tokyotigger: DUN DUN DUN…!!!**

* * *

Hi folks. Whew! Chapter 10 up! I've been working super hard. I haven't ate for the whole day, I missed the superbowl, -WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- and my fingers hurt reallllllly bad. 7 PAGES, PEOPLES! So please review, and until next time, later!


	11. Chapter 11: At Ease

Tokyotigger: Thank you, Thank you! ((Bows)) I'd like to honour my reviewers, so here's short comics of my reviewers:

* * *

**Kisshu's Humble Servant:** Master Kisshu! What would you like for dinner?

**Kish:** I don't care...

**Kisshu's Humble Servant**: Oh, and Ichigo's here.

* * *

**Digiwildfire:** Kishy! Don't...! Die..!

(Kish dies)

**Digiwildfire:** I SAID DON'T DIE YOU RETARD: p

**Kish:** Sowwy. I wuv u.

**Digiwildfire**: Aww. (Smacks kish in the face)

* * *

**Anhyvar:** Pai, it's dangerous to play with guns.

**Pai:** Yes, Ms. Anhyvar.

**Anhyvar:** Now today, you will learn to say nice things about other people. Try it.

**Pai:** Kish is stupid in a nice way.

**Anhyvar:** Argh!!!

* * *

**Tomoyo Kinomoto**: Pai you ffreaking idiot why did you almost kill Tart?

**Tart:** Yeah! (Clings to Tomoyo's neck)

**Pai:** I--

**Tomoyo Kinomoto: **GUILTY AS CHARGED!

* * *

**KishuxIchigo4ever:** Hi kish!

**Kish:** Gaby is the most beautiful name in the world.

**KishuxIchigo4ever:** Thanks!

**Kish:** Gaby is the most beautiful name in the world

**KishxIchigo4ever:** Yup.

**Kish:** Gaby is the most beautiful name in the world.

**KishxIchigo4ever:** ...Okay. Hey, i think i see Ichigo coming.

**Kish:** Gaby is the most--OUCH! (Ichigo slaps Kish)

-KishxIchigo4ever sweat drops-

* * *

**Kioasakka: **Masaya, i will kill you in your sleep.

**Masaya: **N-no..!

**Kioasakka:** Yess...oh yes!

**Kish:** Hey, i wanted to kill him!

* * *

Okay! Hope you like those short comics! If u want to be in one of my comics, just review plz. Here's Chapter 11 of Aliens are Idiots. Enjoy

* * *

Ichigo: Kish…

Kish: Eh, Koneko-Chan?

Ichigo: Uh, nothing, nothing.

Kish: Okay. (Smirks)

A faint voice: (Cough Cough) There's not enough fresh air in here!

Kish: Oh, for the love of--!

Ichigo: (Sigh) Let's get this straightened out. Which closet are you in?!

A faint voice: I don't know! I forgot! In the main hall, we have about 100 closets, each in 26 realms, in separate 460 worlds!

Kish: Holy shit! You're saying we have to scan 460 worlds, 26 realms, and (What's 100 x 460 x 26?) 88,000 closets!?

Faint voice: Please! Just help me! (Cough cough)

Ichigo: Well, if we can here her, it's obvious she's close by. Little fairy, keep yelling! We'll follow the sound of your voice!

Faint voice: Help! Help! Help me!! Please!!!

Ichigo: This way, Kish. I think she's in this closet. (Knock) (No answer)

Kish: Nope.

Ichigo: Maybe this one?

Kish: You have a 0.0000001 chance.

Ichigo: (Knock) …Nope.

_And so on…_

Ichigo: Okay, this is the last –puff- door we'll check. (Knock)

A Verrrrry faint voice: _Yes, I'm in here…_

Kish: Wow, that's what you call irony!

Ichigo: Yes!! (Tries to open the door; BAM) It won't –erf- budge!

Kish: Let me try. (Brings back his leg, and gives the door a mighty blow, it creaks a little, and then the wood splinters. You could hear a faint 'OW, I GOT A BLISTER' from the distance of the girl, but nothing else)

Ichigo: Look at all these toppled chairs, desks, and drawers! It's gonna take ages to find her!

-RUMBLE RUMBLE-

Ichigo: What was that!?

Kish: Looks like the place is about to fall apart. There must be something really big approaching.

Ichigo: Quick, Kish search for her!

--Later—

Ichigo: (Cough cough) Kish, I'm sorry, I couldn't find her. We have to head back and help the others. (trembles as her eyes water) _Poor girl. _

Ichigo: Kish? Kish! Kish, where are you?! Oh no.

(about 30 seconds later, Kish appears holding a little girl about the age of five in his arms, and the girl was closing her eyes and wasn't breathing.)

Ichigo: (Eyes water) We're too late.

Kish: …It's over. (Looks sadly at the dead little fairy girl, Rocane)

------------------------------The Ancestors Appear--------------------------------

Zakuro: Pai, did you hear that rumble? Pai? Pai..? (Looks to see Pai sleeping) Wake up you idiot!

Pai: -Srk- What…? Ah, I must of dozed of because it's so boring and retarded to guard a perfectly okay building—(CRACK) ..Or not.

Zakuro: Something big is approaching…Something bad. Okay, I'm going to transform.

Pai: Fine with me. (Stares at her)

Zakuro: Uh, can you stop looking at me? I'm about to change and I don't want you to –mmn- _see_ me.

Pai: Oh yes, right of course. (Blushes and turns in the other direction)

-Jingle Jingle- (Ka-Krak!) -Note to readers: That was the sound of Zakuro's whip lashing the air-

Zakuro: Are you ready?

Pai: Let me recharge my energy. (Takes out fan and tries to gather his powers from the lightening bolts, but his fan won't work since he's not an alien anymore…) Oh yeah.

Zakuro???

Pai: I don't have any powers.

Zakuro: Hah! What a joke!! Wah ha ha ha! Heh ah ha ha ha!

Pai: Don't laugh, underestimated mortal!

Zakuro: (Giggles) That's truly wimpy---(BOOM) And that was…?

A Deep Loud Voice: I have come to avenge my great great great great great granddaughter!

Pai & Zakuro: Aww, crap! (They see a giant ancient ancestor of the Grande Fairy standing in front of them)

Ancestor Seveon: I am Seveon, Grand Fairy the First, and I herby spread a wrath upon you and your people…But first, I shall challenge you to a duel.

Pai: You're on, witch.

Seveon: (Smiles cruelfully) Very well. Let the games begin. (Shrieks with evil laughter)

Seveon: Choose your weapon, tall one.

Pai: I have no weapon.

Seveon: Ha! Why I've never heard.

Zakuro: He's got me. His ultimate weapon. (Looks at Pai and Pai winces)

Pai: And together, we'll bring you back down to hell-

Sevoen: Oh! (Snicker snicker) A human and a mutant?

Pai: I'm not an insignificant human! (Zakuro glares at him, then...Thwack!) Owch! (rubs his head)

Seveon: Eclipse Apocolypse of Doom! (A black portal swirls up and sucks the whole earth)

Pai: You're at a disadvantage! In the morning, you will dissolve to fairy dust! And when I'm an alien, then I can create a black portal to send you straight into the depths so in the night you can't come to life again!

Seveon: I beg to differ. My great great great great great granddaughter's employee, Mouss, insists that you _are_ an alien, but your brother Taruto, has wished for you to be a human for 100 days!

Zakuro: 98 days have passed! Today ((3:20 a.m,)) is the 99th day! You will be exposed in about 5 hours and 40 minutes!

Seveon: Oh? So what! I can get rid of you easily! And don't you dare stall!

Pai: (Whispers to Zakuro) I have an idea. Get back. Hey, witch..!

Seveon: Eh!?

Pai: I bet Zakuro is stronger than you.

Zakuro: Not helping!

Pai: (Just wait) She could kill you in an instant!

Sevoen: GRRR…!

Pai: She is going to murder you and be the head leader of the fairies. What do you say to that, letch?

Seveon: I say, die!!!!!!!! (Lunges at Zakuro as Pai motions for Zakuro to move. Zakuro dives into Pai's arms to the side, and Seveon falls flat on her face, a huuuuge chunk of land in her mouth)

Pai: Wa hah hah! What a fool!

Seveon: Why, you!!!

_(( And so on, Pai keeps using this technique by pissing off Seveon with Zakuro, Seveon lunges for Zakuro, Zakuro leaps into Pai's amrs, they roll to the side, Seveon falls flat on her face, and over and over again until the 100th day ))_

Pai: Hey, witch..!

Seveon: What!?!?

Pai: (Smirks and points to the rising sun)

Seveon: What..?! No!!! (Seveon turns into dust as Pai's alien ears form out. His regular clothes appear on him, as his purple hair once again is swiftly motioned in it's white cloth)

Pai: Black Portal! (Raises his fan and strikes the air as a vortex opens up and Seveon is sucked in it) –Pant pant- (Pai sits down, breathless)

Zakuro: (Walks over and sits next to Pai) You have brought peace to the land. And I thank you. _She then gives Pai a kiss on the cheek, a kiss that Pai will forever remember as the burning sensation in his skin cells, the burning sensation known as 'love.'_

----------------------------Trapped in the hole------------------------------

Tart: I got my powers back! (Feels his ears) Go, chirema anima! (A huge plant morphs out of the ground, rising the ground as Pudding and Tart are lifted to the surface)

Tart: (Picks up Pudding from the hole and places her on the ground) Pudding, Pudding? (Shakes the lifeless body of Purin) Oh…(Sigh) You're gone already, aren't you? (Smiles weakly) I-I never really hated you. I know you can't hear me, but…I'm sorry. I hope your happy wherever you are now. _Turns to leave when he hears a familiar, but somewhat annoying word:_

Pudding: …Taru-Taru.

_Friend…_

---------------------------Are all the fairies out safe?-------------------------

Minto: -Puff- I can't –huff- believe we got ALL the –pant- fairies out!

Lettuce: -gasp- I know, I thought we wouldn't have enough time. I'm so glad—

Fairy: My child! Have you seen my child!?!

Lettuce: Um, no, gomen. I have no idea what you are talking about—

Mint: Kish and Ichigo!

Fairy: Are you talking about the green-haired boy and the pink kitten girl?

Mint: Yes, yes! Where are they??!

Fairy: They were looking for my ch-my chi- my…

Lettuce: Child?

Fairy: OHHHH…!!! MY POOR DAIGHTER! (Bursts into tears)

Mint: Good job, Lettuce. (Sarcastic)

----------------------------Returning Empty- Handed---------------------------

Ichigo: I just feel so sorry for that woman.

Kish: Yeah. Losing her kid. That's tough.

Ichigo: Kish, your ears!

Kish: Yes, Ichigo, I know my ears are hot. But how could you be thinking about me at a time like this?

Ichigo: No, idiot! Your ears, you ears! You're an alien again!

Kish: Huh..? (reaches his hand up to his ears and feels the long pointy ears) Woo! I'm back, baby!

Ichigo: Quick, heal the girl! You're an alien now, you can do that, can't you?

Kish: No! I'm not that strong. I need mew aqua…

Ichigo: Oh, here! I have some inside me. Ribbon Strawberry Check, Heal!

Rocane: (Cough Cough) Uhn…mommy?

(Ichigo looks at the girl and smiles, and then looks up to Kish happily)

Kishu: Mission complete.

Ichigo: Teleport us all out, Kisshu.

Kish: With pleasure. (Gives Ichigo a kiss, then they all disappear and re-appear by Mint and Lettuce and Pudding and Tart)\

Pudding: Where is Fujiwara-chan and Pai-sama!?

Ichigo: I don't know…I told them to head out to guard the place, maybe they were able to fend off the ancestor.

Mint: Probably.

Familiar Deep Voice: Kish you idiot you left the convertible's light on!

Kish & Tart: Pai!!

Familiar Efficient Voice: Hey Minto, you're getting a brother-in-law, heh heh. (Looks at Pai)

Mews: Mew Zakuro!

Ichigo: Is everyone okay?

Retasu/Lettuce: Yes, we are all accounted for.

Ichigo: Alright then, let's—

Fairy: My kid! Did you get her!?

Kish: We got her. Here. (Rocane is standing behind Kish shyly, holding his hand) Um, it's your mom.

Rocane: Mommy?

Fairy: Rocane! My sweet, sweet daughter! Oh!!! I'd thought I lost you!! (Sob)

Rocane: I thought I lost you, too! (Weep)

Zakuro: I love happy endings.

Pai: I hate them. (Thwack) OW!

-Everyone there laughs-

* * *

Bye, folks! Don't forget to visit  Until next time, please review! 


	12. Chapter 12: The End I'm Sorry!

THE END…BUT HERE'S A LITTLE AFTERWARD OF THE STORY…

* * *

Zakuro: Umm..Pai?

Pai: Eh?

Zakuro: I never knew you were so…so…

Pai: So what?

Zakuro: So sweet.

Pai: (Wink) Try not to fall in love with me.

Zakuro: (Blushes) Y…yeah. _How modest. -.- _

Kish: Don't worry Zakuro, I'd had problems loving him too.

Pai: Shut up! (A shade of red embraces his cheeks)

Pudding: Uh…now what? We've saved the whole day, there really isn't anything to do…

Kish: Except for one thing (Smirk)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo: Kish I'm just thirteen years old! You can't marry me!

Voice of Kish from Background: Heh heh heh!

* * *

Well my dear readers, i'm very sad and sorry to say our story 'Aliens are Idiots' has come to an end :( I'm working on a continuation, so give me ideas and requests on what the next one should be about...and don't forget, visit my other stories, 'Point Critical' and 'Kish Me Not' or 'Guess Who?' Don't forget...the power of Aliens are Idiots still lives on! (Sniff sniff)


	13. Chapter 13: The end? NOT! Muaheheh

----------------------Farewell, From Pai to Zakuro--------------------------

Pai: Well, I guess we'll be…going now.

Zakuro: Already? Hmm. Well, so long. (Turns around and startsd to leave when Pai grasps her by the arm)

Pai: I---

Zakuro: ..?

Pai: Yes, farewell. (Turns away with a solemn face)

_You finally get to know somebody and you, you baka, what do you do? You leave her! You dump her! You god forsakened hurt her feelings! What kind of low-down piece of vermin ARE you?_

-------------------------Farewell, From Tart to Pudding-------------------------

Pudding: Will you be going now, Taru-Taru?

Tart: Yeah, but at least I'll feel good, 'cause I don't have to see you again.

Pudding: Oh? Is that true…?

Tart: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING…! (Sweat drops)

Pudding: Maybe, oh I don't know, you might stay for this…(takes something out of her pocket)

Tart: GAH! CANDY!!! MOI MOI MOI MOI MINE!

Pudding: Hee hee! Well if you want it, you're going have to take it by force!

Tart: Rrr...WELL YOU BETTER START RUNNING. (Lunges for Pudding as she squeals and runs away)

-------------------------Farewell, From Kish to Ichigo-----------------------------

Kish: Ichigo…I love you.

Ichigo: (Smiles) Like I haven't heard you say THAT before.

Kish: Heh heh. Well, I guess this would be our final farewell.

Ichigo: I guess it is…

Kish & Ichigo: (At same time) I want you to know---

Kish & Ichigo: Oh! You first—

Kish & Ichigo: No you-!

Kish & Ichigo: It's okay, you go--- (Kish puts a finger then on Ichigo's lips)

Kish: No matter where you are, I'll never forget you.

Ichigo: That's the exact same thing I wanted to tell you.

Kish: I…I will miss you, kitty of mine.

Ichigo: Uh…Me too.

Kish: Um, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Ye-es?

Kish: Are you going to—Are you going---(Sigh) Are you going to…

Ichigo: (Giggles) No, I will not be going back to dating Masaya. Don't worry.

Kish: Okay…I just want you to know that whenever you need me, I'll be right here.

Ichigo: (Eyes water)

---------------------------------Love Lasts…Nya?---------------------------------

Pai: Zakuro, before I leave, I have to tell you…I will one day come back for you. And until then, I'll be right here…

Zakuro: I-in my heart?

Pai: No, actually in your frontal lobe.

Zakuro: Your not the romantic type I see, but that's what I care about for you.

Pai: So…Eh. I. Just. Want. To. Give. You. A. Little. Farewell. Ummmm…Hug.

_**Tokyotigger: Aww, Pai's nervous around a girl! How cute! O.- Notice he's sounding kinda choppy…**_

Zakuro: You want me to what?

Pai: Well, (Blushes) you really don't have to if you…-you know- Don't um. Want to.

Zakuro: You're such a weak fool. (Her mouth is clamped shut, but her eyes smile as they twinkle)

Pai: Kish, Tart! (Kish and Tart appear)

Kish: Something wrong, Pai?

Tart: What is it?

Pai: You can stay here…

Kish: …YES!

Tart: Do you mean it? Really?

Pai: Yes really.

Tart: Cool..!

(Kish runs off to tell Ichigo the news while Tart walks back up the hill to Pudding)

Pai: There is nothing left for me…(Disappears)

-------------------------------------Spaced Out-----------------------------------

Pai: (Arrives at the spaceship) Once Kish and Tart realize I have left, those two bakas will have an emotional breakdown. Heh, I just wish sometimes I wouldn't be so…

…_Lonely._

Pai: Ignition, check. Gas, check. Fuel gauge, check. Companion…(Curls up on the chair hugging his knees) (He grasps onto his chest in pain as if his heart were on fire)

Voice: Check.

Pai: (Turns around and says coldly) Why are you here?

(A figure approaches and it clears out to be none other than Zakuro)

Zakuro: Thought you needed a soul mate. (Smirks)

Pai: (Narrows his eyes) I don't need anybody.

Zakuro: Suit yourself. (Turns out to leave)

_This is your chance Pai. Win the girl's heart of whom you love so much. Don't think love is weak! _

Pai: Wait---! (Damn)

Zakuro: Ye-esss..? (Turns around with a smile)

Pai: Iwantyoutostay.

Zakuro: What?

Pai: (Sigh) I want you to stay. Here. With me.

Zakuro: Thought you might say that. (Walks over to Pai as she sits in his lap, and feeds him some rice cakes.)

Pai: Ack! Human food!

Zakuro: Pipe down, baby. (Sarcasm) :)

Pai: (Blushes at the fact Zakuro is sitting on him) Ah, do you think that you could give me a-

Zakuro: Wish granted. (Leans over and gives him a kiss)

-Pai blushes as he shoves Zakuro off of him and walks to the spaceship panel and sits in the chair-

Zakuro: Hehehe. (Walks over to the chair next to him) You're blushing.

_When I see you, I smile inside, Zakuro. _

…_I actually smile. _

-------------------------------------Duh!---------------------------------------

Kish: Hey, has anyone seen Pai?

Ichigo: -huff- We were just looking for Zakuro!

Tart: Check the spaceship!

(They run over)

Kish: …It's gone.

Tart: N..no! Pai!

Kish: Onii-Sama…-Tah- (Smiles as he blinks back tears) I wonder if I'll ever see him again.

Mint: Zakuro! Onee-Chan! Where are you!?

Lettuce: Zakuro..she fell in love.

Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lettuce: She went with Pai…Isn't that beautiful? (Sniff)

Pudding: But she can't leave!

Tart: And Pai said so himself, all humans are low mortals!

Kish: I just hope wherever he is…he's happy.

-Sunset goes down…-


	14. Chapter 14: New Penname

* * *

Hi! As you can see, Tokyotigger really sounded retarded, so i changed it to PixiePopMew! Awww, Kawaii! Anyway, the next chapter of Aliens are Idiots is coming up real soon, i'm working on it. If u don't like my new nickname, i'll try to change it, depending on how many people like it. Toodles! 

* * *


End file.
